1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a foldable table, and more particular to an anti-folding leg assembly for a foldable table, which can prevent the leg assembly to be accidentally folded back to its folded position once it is unfolded.
2. Description of Related Arts
Foldable tables, such as banquet tables, have become very popular since the tables are economy, cheap and foldable that can be quickly and easily folded for carriage and storage and unfolded for use. Especially when some participant-intensive activities take place in multi-function rooms or designated areas, the foldable tables can be temporary set up in minutes. After the functions, the foldable tables can be quickly and neatly folded up for storage. However, the foldable tables cannot be stacked with each other.
Generally speaking, the foldable table comprises a tabletop and a leg assembly pivotally coupled at a bottom side of the tabletop. In particular, the leg assembly comprises two leg frames pivotally coupled at two transverse sides of the tabletop at the bottom side thereof respectively. Therefore, each of the leg frames can be pivotally folded to rest on the bottom side of the tabletop at its folded position and can be pivotally folded to perpendicular to the tabletop at its unfolded position. However, the major drawback of the conventional foldable table is that the leg frame can be pivotally folded back from the unfolded position to the folded position easily. As a result, the foldable table cannot provide sufficient rigidity to support the load on the tabletop because of the wobbling leg frame at the unfolded position.
In order to retain the leg frame in the unfolded position, the leg assemble further comprises two support members extended from the bottom side of the tabletop to the leg frames respectively. Each of the support members may include a first brace pivotally extended from the bottom side of the tabletop and a second brace pivotally extended from the respective leg frame, wherein the first and second braces are pivotally coupled with each other end-to-end, such that when the leg frame is folded at the unfolded position, the first and second braces are aligned with each other to form a straight support member. In other words, the bottom side of the tabletop, the leg frame, and the support member form a triangular configuration to retain the leg frame in the unfolded position.
Since the support members are located underneath the tabletop which is the leg room of the foldable table, the user may accidentally kick the support member to unfold the support member. As a result, there is no reinforcement for the existing foldable table to ensure the leg assembly to be retained at the unfolded position.